Talk:Naruto (series)
Page Yay! We needed this. I'm not going to touch. Although, it is tempting. :-LoneWolf 5 This is a total rip off of the wikipedia page we should try to be original -Random123 :An encyclopedia dosen't write original research. It finds sources of information and cites them as information. Both Wikipedia and Narutopedia are licensed under the GFDL. The best way to make this a good encyclopedia is to first copy over already existing information from wikipedia, format it so it fits into the wiki, then expand on that information with more information than wikipedia has. A good quote to remember, don't reinvent the wheel unless it needs reinventing. We're not taking credit for work, we're using it as a base, that's why the Wikipedia is there. Dantman (Talk) 00:02, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Source material, shouldn't be wikipedia it should be the manga, the anime or something i guess like that it's okay to write it BASED on wikipedia but it shouldn't be the same exact page as on wikipedia-Random123 ::Actually, I take the stuff from wikipedia and change it so that it fits our standers. I do it all the time on the jutsu page. I think thats what we all really do. Except for the annoying people who don't change it.-LoneWolf 5 I honeslty think this page needs to be renamed "Naruto (franchise)". ~Kakashi Namikaze (talk) 19:49, 16 July 2008 (UTC) I found that someone had changed Sasuke's name to sasgay and fixed it but there may be more errors on the page--PAIN 15:48, 26 January 2009 (UTC) PAIN What is this? What is with the last sentence in the first paragraph here... i do not understand what '$1, $1' means... besides being a variable maybe from before. Simant (talk) 03:09, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Spoiler This has nuttin to do wid this but can we create a spoiler page for spoiler like the Bleach wiki? (talk) 13:30, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Do you mean a page where possible translations of new chapters are listed? If so, how would that be beneficial? ''~SnapperT '' 18:04, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Kishi & Anime Is Kishi involved with the anime- does he approve plotlines like Echiiro Oda from One Piece or is the anime independent of him? :Given the information we have, it seems Kishimoto-sensei is not involved in any way with any part of the series other than the manga and data/fan books. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:24, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::What information would that be? I don't doubt your word, but I'm researching for a friend. :::Interviews, columns, and evidence from the manga and anime. Nothing Kishimoto-sensei ever did or said tells us he has anything to do with the anime, but there are dozens of direct and indirect references to him not having anything to do with it. :::For example, Kishimoto-sensei has complained about several things that happened in the anime and movies, like the use of guns and trains. There have been numerous big mistakes, like Itachi's Sharingan when he was first shown using Tsukuyomi, that would never have happened had Kishimoto-sensei been involved with the anime. Several anime-only arcs, like the Curry of Life arc, go directly against some of the themes Kishimoto-sensei has used in the manga. There are many more, but this is all I can think of right now. :::—ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 13:03, October 4, 2010 (UTC) i think we need narutopedia although masashi should a own it and add to it about all the naruto stuff imean reall hes alread wrote chapter 521 and its still on going deface Someone has changed the entire article to just 'This series is gay. BELIVE IT!' ignoring the fact that they had to watch it for ages to write that, could we get it changed back? :The edit you're talking about was reverted only 2 minutes later, meaning the page is back to normal. —[[User talk:Fmakck|Fmakck]] (Images | ) 16:45, July 10, 2011 (UTC) MUSIC Hi, I have a request. I am looking for music from Naruto. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h7TtSN1g7c0 in the beginning of video i amazing music. What title is it? Thanks. Sorry for my terrible english Parentheses Wouldn't it make more sense to have the title be "Naruto (series)" in parentheses instead of how it is now? It just sounds more like the name of a character or something the way it is now. —''This comment was made by the most awesome user on this wiki, November Blue (the most awesome user's talk page • )''. 22:05, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :Seems like a good idea. — SimAnt 15:43, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Genin Naruto Why THE FUCK IS NARUTO STILL A GENIN!!! I MEAN HES PAST JOININ LEVEL!!! ???? confused!! :* He was not promoted during his first chūnin exam. :* He's never taken another exam. :* He hasn't been promoted through any other means.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:26, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ::^^ This. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 13:34, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Character I want to request that the character jutsu should be put on the bottom of the page. i want its looks like the fairy tail wiki because i can understand it better ( sorry for the bad english) :Uhm, no? Every wikia is different. Learn to adapt.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:38, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Toonami is showing Naruto! I think we should update the wiki on the original Naruto (uncut) series and possibly update the Naruto Shippuden because of the newly revived "Toonami" has been showing Naruto on there. I am going to assume once they finish the Naruto Series, they are going to move onto Naruto Shippuden. Although, that's only my guess. Naruto (uncut) appears on Toonami every Saturday night at 12:30 a.m. Currently, I think they are on Episode 20 going onto Episode 21. (talk) 21:37, April 15, 2013 (UTC)Gaara of the Desert